The Pain of One Reaches Out to Many
by KingofHellandHeaven
Summary: What if something that has been asleep for a very long time heard Naruto's cries of pain on one of the nights he has been attacked by the villagers and shinobi of his village? Godlike Naruto, TWO GIRL harem. I have an idea for one but if you comment about it I will choose the one I LIKE.
1. The Awakening of Something Ancient

**Author Note: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh, unless it's constructive criticism. If any of you comment only to say I need to upload faster, well… I WILL NOT BE FORCED, THREATENED, WORSHIPED, OR BEGGED JUST TO UPDATE READ ANOTHER STORY. I just needed to get that off my chest . On with the story. Oh also tell me who you think should be with Naruto in a TWO girl harem. I will pick by who I LIKE the most.**

"Normal Talking"

" _Normal Thinking"_

" **Demon or Other Being Talking"**

" _ **Demon or Other Being Thinking"**_

 **Side Note: I will only give details about appearance if it's a lot different from the anime/manga or game.**

 **The Pain of One Reaches Out to Many: Prologue**

We know see the hero,or monster if you're his enemy in the time to come, Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi, and son to two of Konoha's greatest heroes the "Hot-Blooded Habanero" or the "Red Death",aka Kushina Uzumaki and the " Yellow Flash" or the " Fourth Hokage". aka Minato Namikaze, but he does not know about any of this.

We see him being chased by a group of villagers in his home Konoha. Why might you ask? Well, some of the villagers and even some of the shinobi think that Naruto is the Kyuubi reincarnate. And nobody can tell them different due to both of Naruto's parents dying due to protecting him while they sealed the Kyuubi by using the Shiki Fujin which summons the Shinigami, or the God of Death and seals the item/person into your own soul. The reason that it could not take all of the Kyuubi is because the Kyuubi just had too much power and chakra. So the Yondaime (Fourth) sealed the rest into his son wanting his son to be seen as a hero, but as you can tell that was not fulfilled.

Enough with the past, let us continue with the present. Our hero was running away from the villagers who were holding any kind of weapon they could find, from kitchen knives to pipes, and the shinobi or ninja where holding kunai or tentos. They had chased young, age 10, Naruto into an alley blocked on the other side by an other mob.

" Die demon brat", " This is for Yondaime-sama", " This is for my family you demon" were some things the mob had yelled before attacking. They plunged the pipes into him and sticking out the other side so that he didn't try and escape. After that could only be described as hell. All anybody could hear was the screams of a young child, and it was these screams that changed his fate forever.

*Somewhere else in the Elemental Nations: Underground*

Eyes that are completely black with only a white pupil open up.

"It seems my children that another poor soul is in trouble, we must help him."

In the background you could hear the grinding of metal and gears as many more eyes like the first set open up. The group then goes through the walls of the old building leaving it to crumble due to their power being gone but before it collapses you can see a poster saying " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!"


	2. Aftermath

**Hello again my royal and fellow readers, I have a new chapter up as you can see. I would like to remind you that this story is going to have a TWO girl harem. It can be genderbends or any age characters(ex. Moegi, Hanabi, Tsume, Tsunade) I will make it work,but I WILL CHOOSE my favorite suggestments. Now on to the story.**

 **Then**

 _Eyes that are completely black with only a white pupil open up._

" _It seems my children that another poor soul is in trouble, we must help him."_

 _In the background you could hear the grinding of metal and gears as many more eyes like the first set open up. The group then goes through the walls of the old building leaving it to crumble due to their power being gone but before it collapses you can see a poster saying " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!"_

 **NOW**

We know see Naruto a bloody mess, he had passed out in the middle of the beating but the mob continued.

"Ha! Take that you demon",said a villager

"Do you really think it's dead?", asked another

"Ha, of course not you imbeciles, it's a fucking demon. it'll probably just heal in a couple of hours." said a jonin.

"We cannot allow that! We must finished what Yondaime-sama started and died for!" Cried a chunin.

"YA" was heard from everybody in the mob.

" _Heh, so the demon finally dies"_ Thought the ANBU who were supposed to be guarding Naruto.

As the mob went in for the killing blow, the figures from before sink out of the ground surprising the mob. Before anybody could react all that was heard was screeching then no noise. Later the Sandaime (Third) also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi shunshinedinto the alley. What he saw almost made him lose his lunch. What he saw could only be described as a literal blood bath. Blood was all over the place and so were the limbs of the victims of the "attack", but it was more like a massacre. The only soul left was little Naruto, still unconscious though.

"ANBU!" yelled the sandaime, then the ANBU who were supposed to protect Naruto appeared, "What happened here?!" yelled Hiruzen leaking some of his KI (killer intent).

"We have no idea Hokage-sama. We were following what we thought was Naruto but it turned out to be a chunin with a henge. We arrested him and brought him to the T&I department (torture and interrogation) before looking for Naruto and you summoning us." Underneath their masks, both ANBU smirked at the cleverly thought up story.

"Is that so? Well then, ANBU," four more ANBU appeared," Two of you go to the T&I department and see if a chunin was brought in tonight. If so let the other two go, if not execute them. While that is going on I want the other two to keep their comrades here while I bring Naruto-kun to the hospital."

The two ANBU were now sweating thinking about the consequences of their petty revenge. After that the Hokage brought our hero to the hospital.

 **Hospital- 4 hours later**

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You're in the hospital Naruto-kun."said the Hokage

"Hey Jiji!" Yelled the blond child happily.

"Naruto before I found you do you remember anything?" inquired the Hokage.

"No I just remember the villagers hurting me then black."

" _So it couldn't have been Naruto or the Kyuubi because I didn't feel any high level KI (killer intent)."_ thought the Hokage.

"Why do you ask Jiji?"

"I was just wandering Naruto, now then why aren't you at the orphanage?"

"They kicked me out two days ago." stated the child

Now the Hokage is furios. He will be having a _pleasant talk_ with the care takers soon.

"No matter, do to this sudden development I need to ask, do you want to become a ninja Naruto?"

"Yea Jiji, I want to become a ninja so that I can protect I of the people I can respect or love, and then take that hokage hat from you!"exclaimed the child.

Sarutobi smiled,"Thats a good reason to be a ninja Naruto, now since the caretakers at the orphanage kicked you out I'm going to get you an apartment and sign you into the academy, sound good Naruto-kun?"

"Yea Jiji!"

This moment in time will have a ripple effect across Naruto's life.


End file.
